NaruTail: A New Day A New Dawn
by Elisa In Wonderland
Summary: Naruto finds a letter in the hokage office drawer addressed to Lucy Hearftilla-Uchiha. Hold on, back up. Heartfillia-Uchiha? Then that would make Lucy and Sasuke siblings right? Whoa. Read and find out what happens next. Takes place after the war (Naruto) and after Zeref (Fairy Tail) Nalu, Jerza, Gale and Gruvia - Cannon All characters and settings Respective Owners
1. The Office Letter

"Hinaaataaa! I dont wanna clean my office!" Naruto groaned towards Hinata who dragged him up the stairs to the Hokage's office. "Naruto, it's a ramen filled mess up there! Your Hokage now, your office must be cleaned so its presentable when people come to you with problems!" Hinata told Naruto as she rose her hand to the Anbu guarding the front of the door and they moved accordingly. Naruto looked up from his position on the floor to see the Anbu snickering at him. He glared towards them, a dark aura surrounded his whole body, scared, the anbu stood at attention. Naruto stood up dusting off his clothes as Hinata rummaged through the desks drawers throwing away empty cups of ramen. "At least I don't have little cactuses in my office like a certain Kazekage." Naruto snickered to himeslf. Hinata's eye twitched as she stood from her bent positon above the desk drawer. She thought Gaara's _Cacti_ were actually pretty cute! "NARUTO!" Hinata turned towards Naruto with a dirty book labeled XXX on the cover. "WHAT'S THIS!" She yelled infuriated at Naruto. He grabbed the book and threw it out the window hitting Shikamaru who was asleep behind the Hokage's office building. " the hell. Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled out from behind the office building. "Um..Um that wasnt mine Hinata! I was holding it for ummm... Choji." Naruto lied. Hinata's eye twitched again as she began rumaging through the drawers this time though with a busted up lipped Naruto by her side. Naruto carefully stood by Hinata scared about what else she would find buried in his desk. Hinata stood up again holding something else in her hand. Naruto flinched "Its not mine Hinata I swear!". Hinata sighed looking at the letter written by the third hokage adressed to a Miss. Lucy Heartfillia-Uchiha of Mangolia. Naruto grabbed the letter out of Hinata's hand opening it with his Ramen themed letter opener that was on the desk. He pulled out the letter and was shocked at the contents.

 _Dear, Ms. Lucy Heartfillia-Uchiha_

 _I am the third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha,_ _Hiruzen Sarutobi. I was a close friend of your mothers, Layla? How is she is now? Still sick? She asked me to write you this letter and give it to you at the right time. You should be 18 now correct? I wrote this letter before you were even born but I should really get to the point. The purpose of this letter is to inform you that Jude Heartfillia is NOT your father. Your REAL fathers name is Fagaku Uchiha. Although we have many ninja in our village I put out a request for a mission for many jewel. Your mother responded and came to Konoha on official business. Here she met your father Fagaku, who was married with two kids. Your half brothers Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Your mother did not know of Mikoto (his wife), Itachi, or Sasuke. She fell in love with Fagaku and they had an affair. Faguku never mentioning his family to your dear mother._ _She left Konoha to go back to her guild and resign from her position as a mage and come to Konoha to live with Fagaku. At this time she began to get sick. She wanted to live out the rest of her years with you and Fagaku. Once she was back to tell your father of her pregnancy and resignation from her guild to be with him she found out about Mikoto. In vein she came to me pouring out all of the contents of the affair. She begged me to write this letter for you. She went back to Magnolia but most of her heart was left here. She sought out comfort and was welcomed back to the Lucky guild. Then, she met Jude who had agreed to take care of you and Layla because of his deep love for her. He agreed to love you and bring you up as his own. I hope your life is going well and that this news brings you no distress. Best of luck to you, Lucy._

 _Sincerly, Hiruzen Sarutobi of Konoha._

Naruto closed the letter mouth gapping as he passed it to Hinata who's jaw dropped at the contents of the letter. "NARUTOOOOOO! YOU TROUBLESOME FOOL! I WAS ASLEEP!" yelled Shikamaru as he slid under the Anbu about to punch Naruto in the face until he seen their shocked expression. "What?" he asked snatching the letter out of Hinata's hands. "Holy crap! This is some troublesome news!" he exclaimed. "Lucy Heartfillia? I ve heard that somewhere." He said looking at Naruto. "Yeah so have I! But where?" Naruto asked still dumbfounded. "Here." Shika said pulling out a Sorcerer's Weekly from his back pocket and flipping through the pages to the section on Fairy Tail. " Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, now she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in).These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right , Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Weight: 47kg." Shikamaru said reading straight from the Women Members of Fairy Tail section. Naruto nodded his head head hand on his chin imaginig her every curve from the description Shika gave. Hinata looked at Naruto and smacked the back of his head. "Oww Hina what was that for!" Hinata sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "Thats really creepy Shika." She said dissapointed at both of the grown men. Hinata gestured for the Anbu to come in and take her orders. "Bring Sasuke Uchiha in and tell him to meet us at my house for dinner at 7:00 and send a notice for Lucy Heartfillia of Fiore, Magnolia to come to Konoha. At once." She commanded to the Anbu as they ran out the door to do as Hinata commanded. "Naruto finish up in here. Shikamaru please help him. Im going home. I have to find out how to tell Sasuke." she said rubbing her pregnant belly.


	2. Of Tickles and Lying Bread

"I hate bread that lies to me." Natsu said disappointed at the bread that was in front of him. "What!" Lucy laughed from the other room. Natsu grabbed his sandwich and walked into Lucy's bedroom. "Well I pulled out the bread from your cabinet and it smelled like bananas. So I thought hey this is gonna taste like bananas! Awesome! So I made a sandwich hoping the bread would taste like bananas but noooo! It tasted like regular bread!" Natsu said disappointed. Lucy laughed and patted his head. "I promise next time the bread will smell like regular bread." she laughed again. "So luce whatcha doin'?" Natsu said coming up from behind Lucy and hugging her waist resting his head on her shoulder. "Well I was righting my novel but I have MMAAJJOOORR writters block. Its been one year since Zeref and after all thats happened I still have NOTHING to write about! I just cannot be inspired by anything!" Lucy groaned taking off her glasses and hugging Natsu's arms. "Deiski da yo desu Natsu." Lucy said putting her head on Natsu's. "I love you too Lucy." Natsu said kissing Lucy's cheek. "I know how to get you inspired." Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear smirking. "Natsu No." Lucy protested. "To late now Lusshhhyyyy." Natsu smirked again moving his hands to Lucy's...

0O0O0O TIME SKIP 0OO0O0

"Lucy! Natsu! Mail's here!" Happy walked in the room to see Natsu on top of Lucy tickling her mercilessly. "Inspired yet Lucy!" Natsu said smiling. "Yes Natsu Im Inspired! Stop Please!" Lucy said laughing her brains out. "Good now drop and give me three chapters!" Natsu said getting off of Lucy. "Your not the boss of me." Lucy pouted "Oh really." Natsu said wiggling his fingers in front of Lucy's face. "OK! OK! Three chapters." Lucy broke grabbing her sides which hurt from laughing so hard. "Happy? When did you get here." Natsu and Lucy said at the same time looking at a confused Happy. "Um...well mails here?" Happy said askingly. "For who? We dont usually get mail." Natsu said looking at Lucy. "For Lucy, from the office of the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, in Konoha." Happy said handing the medium sized yellow envolope to Lucy. "Konoha?" She smiled opening the envolope to find 2 letters. She opened the first one from the sixth hokage's wife, Hinata Uzamaki. "It says to read the next letter with caution and that it bring me no distress and that after I finish reading it to take a few days to process then to please come to Konoha for a meeting?" Lucy said confused. She read the next letter and after Lucy had finished reading the letter dropped it to the floor and buried her head in her hands and cried. "Lucy what's wrong!" Natsu yelled grabbing the letter and reading it. He quickly dropped to Lucy's side wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. None of this had ever happened to him. He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest and held her for the longest time not knowing what to say. He finally thought up something not knowing if it would comfort his crying girlfriend but said it anyway. " I guess we're going to Konoha." Natsu blurted out while rubbing circles in Lucy's back. Yet again Happy was confused.


	3. A Normal Day At The Guild

...Back At Fairy Tail...

As usual Fairy Tail was the loudest guild in all of Fiore.

Cana was drinking. Erza was eating cheese cake. Jet and Droy were fawning over Levy. Juvia was being a stalker. Gray was stripping. Mira was serving. Happy was eating Wendy was laughing Carla was disgusted Lily paid no mind. Elfman was screaming "Thats Man!" Levy was reading. Gajeel had his arm on her head. Master was yelling. Natsu was screaming "Laxus fight me!" Laxus sat, ignoring Natsu. People were fighting. The usual.

Except Lucy was still home. She didn't know what to do. She had told Natsu and Happy to leave her alone for a while. Just to figure things out. She received another letter from Konoha inviting her to dinner. She just didn't know. She decided to confide in her guild mates. The only family members that mattered to her. She walked to the guild on the small balancing herself on the small space between the ground and the water. "Be careful you dont fall Lucy." The usual men on the canoe yelled towards her. "I won't!" she yelled back. It felt like a normal day. Except it wasn't. She walked into the guild smiling. "Ohayo Minna!" She yelled waving to everyone. "Ohayo Lucy!" Some guild mates yelled towards her. "Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Natsu said walking away from "intimidating" Laxus and swinging his arm around her neck. "Hey Natsu." Lucy staid looking down. "Still down?" He said squeezing her shoulders. Lucy nodded "I just don't know what to do." Lucy said looking at her feet. "Well I think we should go." Natsu said smiling. "Go where." Erza said popping up behind Lucy, Natsu jumped glad he wasn't yelling at Gray. "It's nothing Erza." Lucy said looking down. "It is something. What did Natsu do?" Erza said glaring at Natsu who was hiding behind Lucy. "It's nothing...well it's just...okay." Lucy said giving in and handing the letter to Erza. "Oh Lucy." Erza said roughly hugging her. "It's ok. Itll be okay." Erza said squishing Lucy's face into her chest. Almost suffocating her and stroking her hair. Erza let go and shook her shoulders. "Why didnt you say anything sooner?!" Erza yelled at her. "Well..." Lucy started but Erza hugged her again. "It doesn't matter were going to Konoha we need to solve this for your well-being." Erza stroked her hair again. "Were going where?" Gray and Levy said at the same time Levy smiling like a maniac. So Lucy explained again and they all expressed their remorse towards her and they all decided to go with her.

O0O00O Le Time Skip Brought To You By Author-Chans Laziness O0O0O0O

The sun was starting to set over Fiore as the train moved away from the station. Erza had her immense amount of luggage and Levy was asleep on Gajeel's arm (Gajeel insisted he come to "see the types of iron they had there" but we all know why he really came) Gray was asleep in the seats next to them with Juvia staring at him (She also insisted to come to watch Gray-sama and keep him away from all those Kono-whores {Her words XD} she was pretty blunt about it) Wendy, Happy and Carla all slept in a booth close to them. Lucy watched the sunset as a motion sick Natsu had his head in her lap looking at the ceiling. She stroked his hair away from his face and played with it. Lucy was wrong. Her friends were by her side protecting her. Loving her. Caring for her. They were always there for her. It WAS okay. Because it really was just another day.


	4. Fated Meetings

"What!" Sasuke yelled immediately standing up and slamming his fists on the table. "Its true." Hinata said looking down and handing Sasuke a copy of the letter. He read it quickly and placed his hand on his face. "So I have a sister?" he asked looking towards Naruto. "Yeah half-sister. Lucy Heartfillia." Naruto said handing him the magazine he thought was the Sorcerers Weekly.

"Umm Naruto? What the hell?" He said holding up the XXX book. "Yeah Naruto I thought you said that belonged to Choji." Hinata said glaring at Naruto. A dark aura sounding her whole body. "Wrong book! I was gonna return it to Choji!" Naruto laughed throwing the book hard into the field. Yet again hitting Shikamaru. "DAMN IT! I CAN NOT GET TO SLEEP TODAY CAN I?!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto pulled the Sorceress weekly out if his back pocket and flipped to the page with Lucy on it. "That's her? That's my sister?" Sasuke asked smiling. "I can see the resemblance." Naruto laughed. "Shut up Naruto. So Hinata, does she know? I mean do I get to meet her?" Sasuke asked less shocked and now exited to meet his little sister. "Yea well I don't know. I sent her the letter and asked her to come here today for dinner. We have reservations at the ramen house at eight. But I dont know." Hinata told Sasuke. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Hinata rushed to open it. She opened the door to reveal a puffy eyed Lucy who had obviously been crying recently. "A-are you Hinata? Im Lucy." She said looking at Hinata while holding Natsu's hand. She was wearing an outfit Virgo had picked out for her. It was a tight black dress with red splotches that extended out at the bottom and one long coat tail coming down the back of the dress. She had a small long sleaved black cardigain and black and red pumps. Her hair was in a bun with small bang tendrils coming down the side of her face and she had on red glasses while holding a small black purse. Natsu insisted she go all out. Natsu was just wearing a suit. He looked very dapper but he didnt have to put much effort into the way he dressed. They felt...over-dressed though. Sasuke walked up to the door and stared at Lucy. "Eyes off my woman bro." Natsu said glaring at Sasuke as his hand started to flame up. Sasuke held out his hand for Lucy to shake which made Natsu even more mad. "Sasuke Uchiha. Your older brother." Sasuke smiled. Lucy removed her hand from his grasp. "Your NOT my brother. Im an only child. We've just met. I know nothing about you! You could be an axe murder!" Lucy yelled. Naruto laughed. "Stubborn wonder where I've heard that before. Hey Lucy you ever run away from home." Naruto laughed not taking his question seriously. "Ehhhh. Thats none of your buisness." Lucy said glaring at Naruto. "Yet another thing they have in common." Naruto said backing up said scared of Lucy's death glare which was strangely similar to Sasuke's. Lucy looked at Sasuke. His face looked sad. She hurt his feelings? An overwhelming feeling filled her heart. "Im sorry Sasuke. Im just not used to this yet." Lucy said grabbing Sasuke's hand and giving her signature closed eye smile. An overwhelming feeling swelled Sasuke's heart. He hadnt remembered a feeling like this since when him and Itachi were little. It was a happy feeling. He smiled at Lucy and everyone gasped. Naruto fainted and Hinata almost went into labor. They have never actually really seen Sasuke give a genuine smile. The legends weere true. It was beautiful. "C'mon then sis," Sasuke said locking arms with Lucy. "reservations are at eight." He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was truly happy.


End file.
